The Host
by Miinalee
Summary: "Hadiahnya..." Yunho memutar matanya, berpura-pura berpikir sembari menarik tubuh istrinya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "...Aku memberikan kehidupan baru untuk anak kita. Kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang dulu tidak bisa kita berikan padanya, Boo." / MPreg / GS!Jaejoong / KyuMin / Threeshot / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**THE HOST**

By Miinalee

.

.

.

.

.

_Klik!_

Sungmin menarik kunci dan memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Hening dan gelap menyambutnya saat ia melangkah masuk. Senyap. Sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan saat Sungmin meraba dinding dan berhasil menyalakan lampu, suasana rumah ini tetap sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya pagi tadi.

Sekali, pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pulang. Sejak kemarin sampai—

Sungmin melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengannya.

—22.30

"Bocah sial." umpat Sungmin sembari melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah. Persetan soal kerapihan.

Padahal Sungmin selalu dijuluki sebagai Mr. _Perfectionist_, segala yang berhubungan dengan dirinya harus terlihat sempurna. Tapi tidak hari ini. Rasanya Sungmin ingin melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menghamburkannya ke segala arah. Kesal setengah mati.

Sembari melepas kaitan dasi dari lehernya, Sungmin meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja di ruang TV. Lalu ia melangkah menuju dapur, melesakkan sekotak _onigiri, steak_, dan _strawberry cheesecake_ ke dalam kulkas lalu membanting pintunya dengan emosi. Mengingat betapa ia repot-repot mampir ke supermarket dan restoran untuk membeli makanan —selarut ini! Demi Kyuhyun!

Teringat ini, Sungmin jadi kesal lagi.

"Awas saja kalau dia pulang! Bocah setan!" geram Sungmin sembari melempar diri ke atas sofa. Lelah setengah mati. Bekerja dari pagi hingga selarut ini, lebih-lebih saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung pulang sejak hari kemarin. Rasanya lelah di tubuhnya semakin bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Sungmin berbaring di atas sofa sambil menyilangkan lengannya menutupi mata, ia sudah terlalu malas untuk pindah ke kamar. Kamar itu terasa begitu sepi, tanpa Kyuhyun. Menyeramkan bahkan.

Padahal rumah ini adalah rumah baru mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan baru menempatinya selama dua minggu. Rumah yang mereka pilih karena jaraknya yang cukup dekat dari kantor Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Rumah yang awalnya ia kira dapat mengembalikan waktu bersama dan keharmonisan mereka…

Tapi nihil.

Kalau di apartemen lama mereka Kyuhyun akan pulang antara jam 9 sampai 11 malam di setiap harinya… Kini di rumah ini Kyuhyun malah makin asik bekerja dan bahkan jarang pulang sampai 3 hari berturut-turut.

_Apa yang dikerjakan bocah itu sih?_

Sungmin merengut. Kecewa bercampur kesal pada tingkah kekasihnya. Ini terjadi bukan satu-dua kali. Dua bulan terakhir Kyuhyun mulai bersikap acuh padanya. Pulang larut, jarang sarapan bersama, jarang mengirim e-mail, apalagi menelpon. Huh. Sungmin ingin sekali mencaci-maki Kyuhyun, namun di saat bersamaan juga ia merindukan kekasih jahilnya itu.

Dua bulan lamanya, Sungmin menahan diri. Ia hanya akan mengeluh manja. Beberapa kali meminta perhatian Kyuhyun saat mereka tengah bersama. Tidak sekalipun ia menuduh macam-macam, meskipun ada kalanya prasangka-prasangka buruk berdatangan. 7 tahun mereka berpacaran dan selama 5 tahun mereka hidup satu atap, baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap acuh. Tidak benar-benar acuh seperti kisah cinta di dalam telenovela, _sih_. Tapi, kau pasti tahu dan bisa merasakan perbedaannya saat kekasihmu yang sudah berhubungan selama 7 tahun lamanya tiba-tiba bersikap ganjil.

Satu-dua kali Sungmin sempat menyangka kalau Kyuhyun berselingkuh di belakangnya. Namun sebanyak itu pula Sungmin akan segera menghapus prasangkanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu mencintai pemuda jangkung itu, dan hanya untuk berfikiran macam-macam saja Sungmin sudah merasa sakit. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin menuduh kekasihnya tanpa bukti. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda itu terus berbaring disana, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan saat sebulir hangat menetes dari matanya.

"Kyuhyun sial!" umpat Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Lihat saja kalau bocah itu pulang nanti! Akan kurendam di mesin cuci dan kugantung di pintu kamar!_

Sungmin bangkit dengan kesal. Ia duduk dan meraih remote yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Kantuknya sudah menghilang. Kini wajahnya malah kuyup oleh tetes-tetes airmata.

"Huh! Awas saja dia!" kecam Sungmin lagi. Ia baru bermaksud menyalakan TV saat sesuatu—

Treeek—

Sungmin tertegun. Gerakan jarinya terhenti. Ia berpaling ke arah dapur. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding. Apa ia salah dengar? Baru saja terdengar—

Prang!

Sungmin tersentak kaget, genggamannya mengendur dan remote TV di tangannya terselip jatuh. Pemuda itu melotot dan matanya masih terus mengawasi ke arah dapur. _Apa ada seseorang disana?_

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin pelan, ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia takut. Namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kejadian barusan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada perampok masuk ke rumahnya?

Sungmin mengeluarkan handphone yang selalu sedia di saku celananya. Ia sudah siap men-_dial_ nomor Siwon. Lalu tidak lupa meraih _revolver _mini yang disimpannya di laci meja TV, Sungmin melangkah hati-hati menuju dapur. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan kala Sungmin makin mendekat ke pintu dapur. Posisi _revolver_nya sudah siap di depan dada, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin merasa takut setengah mati. Bahkan tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sungmin melangkah. Dekat. Dekat. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang tersisa. Lalu—

"Yah! Siapa disana?!" Sungmin melompat tepat ke depan pintu dapur dengan kaki gemetar. _Revolver_nya teracung ke depan. Namun—

"Nyao—" sosok mungil berbulu _orange_ dan berkaki empat itu melompat dari wastafel. Gelas coklat kesayangan Sungmin sudah pecah berkeping-keping, pecahannya berserakan di atas lantai –tak jauh di bawah wastafel.

Sungmin nyaris menangis. Antara terkejut, senang, dan tenang.

"Yah! Kau mengagetkanku, Sen!" bentaknya sebal. Ia meraih sapu, bermaksud membersihkan kepingan gelas itu saat—

"Krieeeet—"

Sungmin mendongak. Terkejut saat dilihatnya jendela dapur bergerak kecil tertiup angin. Betapa cerobohnya ia! Pasti jendela ia lupa mengunci jendela saat ia membersihkan kacanya minggu kemarin! Aih! Untung tidak ada perampok!

"Krieeeet—" Jendela itu berbunyi lagi. Sungmin merinding mendengarnya. Pasti jendela ini sudah sangat tua. Ia akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggantinya saat bocah itu pulang nanti. Awas saja, Sungmin tidak akan menerima penolakan!

Sungmin menarik jendela itu, menguncinya rapat-rapat dan begitu disadarinya—

"Loh?"

Sungmin memandang heran ke jemarinya. Penuh debu. Rasanya kemarin ia sudah membersihkan jendela itu. Atau jangan-jangan ini perbuatan—

"Sen?" Sungmin melirik kucingnya dengan pandangan menuding. Namun kucing itu malah melenggang santai menuju ruang TV.

"Huh. Sen dan Kyuhyun sama saja, tidak ada yang peduli padaku!" keluh Sungmin sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya—membersihkan pecahan gelas.

Sambil bersenandung, dibuangnya pecahan kaca itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam kotak sampah. Sungmin bahkan berjongkok lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada pecaha kaca yang tertinggal. Lagi-lagi, ia jadi teringat untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun membeli _vacuum cleaner._

Atau lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka berdua pergi berbelanja bersama! Sungmin terkikik bahagia. Membayangkan kembali saat-saat mereka pergi bersama setiap _weekend_. Ahh. _What a good memories_.

Sungmin sibuk bersenandung dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, namun kening pemuda itu mengerut saat ia menemukan bercak di bawah _kitchen set._

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ia bahkan menyentuh bercak itu dengan telunjuknya. Merah dan kental. Kenapa ini terlihat seperti…

–darah?!

Sungmin mendelik. Buku kuduknya kembali meremang. Buru-buru ia bilas bercak merah di ujung jarinya dan dilapnya bersih bercak yang tersisa di lantai. Ini benda apa? Atau jangan-jangan—

_Uh!_

Sungmin menggeleng. Mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran buruk dalam kepalanya. Kenapa ia jadi ingin berpikir macam-macam ya? Sepertinya ia kebanyakan menonton film _horror_.

Selesai membersihkan dapur. Sungmin bangkit dan bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya, namun belum sampai ia keluar dari pintu dapur—

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Bukan, bukan ia yang menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya ia membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Sungmin mendelik, hawa dingin seolah mengelilingi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terus berada di posisi itu, bahkan untuk membuka mulut pun ia tak sanggup. Dingin dan lemas sekali, bahkan ia merasa mungkin dirinya akan pingsan kapan saja. Sampai—

WHOSSSH!

Sungmin tersentak. Nyaris jatuh terduduk saat angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Pemuda itu melotot horror, ia melirik ke kanan, ke kiri, mencari tahu ke segala arah. Namun hanya kesunyian yang ditemukannya. Kini ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya…

Barusan itu… angin dari mana?

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya, rasanya dingin angin itu masih terasa dipermukaan kulitnya. Namun lagi, Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dipijatnya lembut tengkuknya, sembari bergumam samar ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar harus mengurangi tontonan horrornya dan memperbanyak istirahat. Parah sekali ia sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aaah! Panaaas!" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk mengipasi leher –meski itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Keringatnya mengucur deras sampai-sampai piyamanya basah kuyup dan makin tidak nyaman untuk dikenakan.

Sungmin terlalu malas untuk bangkit. Awalnya ia berniat untuk kembali tidur dan mengabaikan semua itu. Tapi tidak sampai lima menit dan—

"HAAAH!"

Sungmin bangun, terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah leher. Ia melirik ke atas, AC masih bergerak dan menyala. Diraihnya remote di atas meja dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat angka 32 di layar remote itu.

"Pasti AC-nya rusak juga!" keluh Sungmin jengah. Kali ini ia mengibaskan kerah piyamanya. Namun itu pun tidak bertahan lama. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan sampai akhirnya ia melucuti atasan piyamanya. Sempat diliriknya jam dinding yang berdetak pelan.

Pukul 02.15.

Masih ada 3 jam untuk beristirahat.

Sungmin bangun, bermaksud mencari _wifebeater_ yang setidaknya lebih dingin saat digunakan. Namun belum juga ia mengangkat satu langkah dari tempat tidur—

"U-uh!" Sungmin kembali terduduk. Diremasnya perutnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa mulas di tambah nyeri di ulu hatinya. Sungmin meringis-ringis kesakitan.

Sungmin membawa tubuhnya kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lalu pemuda itu mulai menggeliat sambil memeluk perutnya. Rasa sakit di sekujur perutnya bertambah intens. Belum pernah ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

"Aaaah! Hhh!" Sungmin nyaris menangis. Kini tubuhnya melengkung dan menggigil, keringat dingin mengucur hingga seprai pun terasa basah. Sungmin meremas perutnya, lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh!" Sungmin tersentak dan refleks melepaskan tangannya karena takut. Ia melotot kaget dan memandang ke arah perutnya lekat, terkesiap saat ia merasakan gejolak gerakan dari dalam sana.

"A-apa ini?" desis Sungmin setengah menggigil, giginya gemertak beradu. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak juga reda sekaligus ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menerpanya. Sungmin beringsut mundur dan bersandar di mahkota _bed_.

Sembari terus menunduk menatapi perutnya, tangan Sungmin melengkung di depan dada.

_Blub._

Sungmin mendelik. Dua gelembung mencuat di kulit perutnya.

_Blub. Blub._

Semakin banyak.

_Blub. Blub. Blub._

Kini bukan lagi gelembung-gelembung yang mencuat muncul di permukaan perut Sungmin. Seolah ada dorongan kuat bercampur rasa sakit, perut Sungmin kian membuncit. Terus membesar dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

"T-tidak— Tidak!" Sungmin menekan perutnya, berusaha mengembalikannya ke ukuran semula. Namun dorongan dari dalam perutnya jauh lebih kuat, semakin ia menekannya semakin terasa sakit dan akan semakin membuncit.

"T-TIDAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merasa pernah membaca ini? Hehe, saya memang pernah mempostingnya dengan account lain yang saya gunakan bersama 3 rekan saya. Dan sepertinya akun itu malah terbengkalai, jadi saya memutuskan untuk memenuhi fanfic KyuMin di Screenplay lewat satu acc saja. Yang disana bakal dikosongkan dan dipakai untuk posting fanfic kolaborasi dengan mereka saja. Ini fanfic twoshot dan saya sudah punya chapter 2 nya, tinggal ditambah dan diedit sedikit lagi. Tunggu'in ne?**

**Salam KyuMin, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: KyuMin, YunJae**

**Rating: NC-17 (For explicit birth scene)**

**Warning: Male Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to each other, so for you all who disagree, dislike or hate them. Pantek and get fuck out from here!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**The Host**

**Presented by Miinalee**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Blub.

Sungmin mendelik. Dua gelembung mencuat di kulit perutnya.

_Blub. Blub._

Semakin banyak.

_Blub. Blub. Blub._

Kini bukan lagi gelembung-gelembung yang mencuat muncul di permukaan perut Sungmin. Seolah ada dorongan kuat bercampur rasa sakit, perutnya kian membuncit. Terus membesar dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

"T-tidak— Tidak!" Sungmin menekan perutnya, berusaha mengembalikannya ke ukuran semula. Namun dorongan dari dalam perutnya jauh lebih kuat, semakin ia menekannya semakin terasa sakit dan akan semakin membuncit.

"T-TIDAAAAAK!" Sungmin berteriak di tengah keheningan malam. Matanya memerah basah dan bibirnya gemetar oleh rasa takut yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sakit di perutnya berangsur-angsur membaik, namun tidak dengan dorongan dan gejolak dari dalam.

Detak jantung Sungmin berpacu, ia menghela dan menghembuskan nafas dengan terengah-engah. Perutnya masih terus membesar, dengan kecepatan yang perlahan melambat.

Sungmin bersandar lemas. Tangannya mengerat kedua sisi perutnya yang membuncit. Masih dalam keadaan _shock_ berat, dipandanginya perut yang kini tampak seperti perut wanita yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan.

"Oh Tuhan—"

Sungmin masih lekat memandangi perut buncitnya. Lalu kulit itu bergejolak, seperti sesuatu tengah bergerak-gerak di dalam sana.

_Deg._

Detak jantung Sungmin seolah terhenti. Sungmin mendelik saat sesuatu menendang kuat dari dalam sana, ia berani bersumpah ada cetakan kaki dan tangan mungil mencuat sesaat di permukaan kulit perutnya.

"Hah. Hah—" Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, namun masih jelas ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam perutnya. Sampai akhirnya benda itu bergerak makin ganas. Berputar, menendang, dan menggeliat kuat tanpa henti. Sungmin menangis tersendat-sendat. Ia merasa benda ini seperti mencari jalan keluar. Bagaimana kalau benda ini menggerogotinya dari dalam? Apa perutnya akan meledak? Bagaimana kalau ia mati?

Sungmin tersedak, lalu kembali terisak.

_Kyuhyun— Kyuhyun! _

Ia ingin Kyuhyun disini!

"Tidak— Tidak! Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan—" Sungmin mengerat perutnya yang tak henti bergejolak, berusaha menahan golakan kulit dan dagingnya meskipun sia-sia. Lama-kelamaan, Sungmin mulai tidak tahan. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Takut melihat golakan perutnya yang makin lama semakin tampak mengerikan.

"Tidak! Ini mimpi buruk! Ini mimpi buruk!" racaunya seperti mantra.

Tubuh Sungmin mulai oleng. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Berat. Rasa lelah seperti menelannya bulat-bulat. Gejolak di perutnya belum berhenti, sampai gelap menelannya dan Sungmin terjatuh pingsan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Min—"_

Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Samar-samar dari kejauhan.

"_Minnie—"_

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi, semakin terdengar jelas dan kali ini disertai suara ketukan di pintu.

"Minnie. Aku pulang, buka pintunya!"

Kedua mata Sungmin spontan terbuka. Ia berkedip lalu mengucek matanya. Dihalaunya silau lampu kamar yang terasa menyakitkan setiap kali ia bangun tidur, tapi Sungmin juga tidak berani tidur dengan lampu padam. Ia bahkan pernah memarahi Kyuhyun di bagi buta, hanya karena kekasihnya itu diam-diam mematikan lampu saat ia sudah tertidur.

Sungmin mengerjap. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, lebih-lebih mengingat mimpinya semalam. Rasanya bayangan mimpi buruk itu terasa begitu jelas. Terasa begitu nyata.

Sungmin melenguh, entah kenapa ia merasa kelelahan. Lalu giginya gemertak berbunyi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil. _Kenapa kamar ini terasa dingin sekali? _

Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Tidak peduli pada panggilan Kyuhyun, yang penting Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke rumah, pikirnya. Sungmin terlalu malas untuk bangun dan membukakan pintu kamar. Pandangannya bahkan masih belum fokus karena rasa kantuk. Ditambah suhu dingin yang luar biasa ini, Sungmin reflek mengusap-usap bahunya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Diulanginya hal itu berkali-kali dengan mata terpejam –sampai ia menyadari satu keganjilan saat ia mengusap bahunya.

Sungmin membuka matanya sedikit, lalu melirik ke samping.

"Eh? Kenapa aku telanjang?" Sungmin berkedip heran. Tangannya bergerak, terus mengusap dari bahu hingga ke dada.

_Dug._

Sungmin mendelik. Kedua matanya membulat memandang ke atap. Nafasnya memburu, entah kenapa bayangan mimpi semalam kembali berkelebat dalam benaknya. Jelas sekali ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu bergerak dengan ganas di dalam perutnya.

_Dug._

_Dug._

Sungmin meringis. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil bergumam _'Ini mimpi, ini halusinasi'_ berulang-ulang seperti mantra. Namun semakin Sungmin berusaha mengabaikannya, semakin geliat dan tendangan itu terasa nyata.

Semakin lama, Sungmin tidak tahan. Meski ketakutan seperti meremas jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan, perlahan— Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia menunduk, berharap untuk bisa melihat kakinya dengan jelas—

Namun sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Gundukan daging yang membuncit dan bergejolak liar.

Itu perutnya!

"Akh—" Sungmin tersedak, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya tersendat.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghabiskan satu gelas air mineral dalam satu tegukan. Ia tengah bersandar lelah di dinding dapur saat diliriknya jam dinding—

09.13

Lalu Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya Sungmin belum bangun sesiang ini. Meskipun ini _weekend_, setidaknya kekasih imutnya itu pasti sudah mandi dan minimal tengah berkutat memasak sesuatu di dapur. Tidak biasanya juga Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar saat tidur. Sangat tidak biasa dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Mungkin Sungmin marah padanya. Kyuhyun akui selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia memang keterlaluan, berangkat pagi lalu pulang keesokan harinya. Tapi Kyuhyun punya alasan untuk melakukan itu, dan ia belum bisa menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!"_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas dalam genggamannya hingga benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Secara spontan pandangannya berpaling ke arah pintu kamarnya. Suara barusan berasal dari sana.

"Sungmin!"

Tanpa peduli pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ke kamarnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" suara teriakan Sungmin terdengar makin jelas, seperti tengah terjadi sesuatu, kekasihnya itu terus menjerit dari dalam.

_Apa ada orang lain di dalam kamar Sungmin?_ Kyuhyun mendengus gusar. Ia menarik kenop pintu itu meski gagal, pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Tetap tertutup rapat dan terkunci dari dalam.

"Minnie, buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun menggedor pintu itu berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban selain teriakan Sungmin yang kian melengking. "Minnie! Buka pintunya! Ini Kyuhyun! Cepat buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap. Ia baru akan mendobrak pintu itu, saat suara teriakan Sungmin menghilang. Kamar itu kembali sunyi.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu itu gelisah, ia justru makin takut saat suara Sungmin seolah lenyap dari sana. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, namun tetap saja rasa gelisahnya memancing ia untuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan ini dan itu. Kyuhyun mendesah, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu sudah melangkah mundur, menyiapkan bahunya untuk mendobrak pintu saat—

Klek.

Terdengar kunci kamar diputar, dan pintu itu terbuka perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Menampakkan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di baliknya dengan selimut tebal membalut sekujur tubuhnya dari leher hingga menyapu lantai. Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa herannya yang sekilas mencuat, melihat Sungmin membalut tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut lalu mengeratnya di depan dada dengan tangan gemetar. Entah kenapa Sungmin justru terlihat _imut _di matanya.

Namun begitu ia melangkah makin mendekat, Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Sungmin. Lalu kedua mata itu— sembab dan memerah basah. Jejak-jejak airmata tampak baru di pipi _chubby _Sungmin.

"Minnie, ada apa?" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud merengkuh tubuh Sungmin saat pemuda pendek itu justru melangkah mundur, menjauhi dirinya.

"Minnie? Kau marah padaku, hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut, ia melangkah makin mendekat. Terlebih saat kaki Sungmn terbentur oleh tempat tidur dan tubuh pendek itu jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur, memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk meraup tubuh Sungmin tanpa perlawanan berarti.

Namun begitu rengkuhan Kyuhyun mendarat di tubuhnya, Sungmin tiba-tiba tergugu. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja, dan kontan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan.

"K-Kyuhyun, Ky-Kyu!" Sungmin menangis dengan napas tersendat-sendat. Dikeratnya kemeja Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya condong maju, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"A-ada apa, Min? Min!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin, makin khawatir melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang tampak begitu memprihatinkan. Wajah Sungmin pucat, matanya bengkak, dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahu telanjang Sungmin dari balik selimut yang tersikap sedikit, kini prasangkanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Apa ada seseorang yang__—_

"Kyuh-hyun!" suara jerit Sungmin menyela lamunan Kyuhyun. Sepasang mata sembab itu kini terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun makin meringis melihat betapa merahnya mata Sungmin saat itu.

"Tolong aku, Kyu. Tolong aku—" cicit Sungmin kehabisan suara, tangisnya mereda karena pusing dan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya chagi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu kalau—"

Kyuhyun tercekat, tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu kedua tangan Sungmin terjatuh lemas, selimut tebal yang awalnya dikerat sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, luruh turun dan mengekspos dadanya yang telanjang.

"Oh, Tuhanku..." Kyuhyun melotot dan mengatup mulutnya kaget. Tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa memandangi perut buncit Sungmin, dengan garis-garis urat merah dan kebiruan yang menyebar mengerikan.

Kyuhyun... Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi.

"A-apa-apaan ini, Sungmin-ah!" seru Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar membentak Sungmin. Ia terlalu terkejut dan tanpa sadar beringsut mundur menjauhi Sungmin. Dengan panik Kyuhyun berpaling kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari-cari kamera yang tersembunyi. Ia berani bersumpah, kalau ini hanya lelucon Sungmin bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Kau pikir aku tahu!" balas Sungmin setengah menjerit. Seruan Kyuhyun yang keras terdengar seperti bentakan dan entah kenapa Sungmin sangat tersinggung mendengarnya. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Sungmin memeluk perutnya ketakutan saat tendangan demi tendangan terasa makin mengganas dari dalam seiring dengan tangisnya yang makin mengeras.

Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana Sungmin memeluk perutnya yang buncit dan bagaimana kulit perut kekasihnya itu bergolak. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu di baliknya. Dan benda itu hidup!

_Sial. Ini bukan lelucon._

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Ia menelan ludah susah payah sebelum berbisik, "J-jadi ini bukan lelucon?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, kehabisan tenaga untuk menjawab Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya mampu berbisik lirih dan putus asa, "Tolong aku Kyuhyun, tolong aku..."

"K-kita ke dokter sekarang!"

"T-tapi, Kyu—"

"M-mungkin ini tumor, atau penyakit, atau apapun itu pokoknya sekarang kita ke dokter!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menutupi rasa paniknya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat panik, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Siapa yang akan menenangkan Sungmin kalau ia juga ikut-ikutan panik bersama kekasihnya?

Tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda itu mengacak isi lemari, mencari jaket besar yang tidak pernah digunakannya. Ia ingat sekali menyimpannya disini, namun dengan pikiran yang tak fokus, Kyuhyun tak kunjung menemukan jaket itu. Suara tangis dan rintihan Sungmin seakan membuatnya semakin menggila. Kyuhyun nyaris menjerit frustasi dan bermaksud menghancurkan pintu lemari, saat bersamaan matanya menangkap lipatan tebal berwarna hitam yang ia kenal dengan begitu familiar.

Kyuhyun menyambar jaket itu dan sebuah kaus berwarna pink lalu berbalik kembali pada Sungmin.

"Kenakan ini, Min." ujarnya seraya membantu Sungmin mengenakan kaus pink itu terlebih dahulu. Lebih tepatnya— Kyuhyun yang memasangkannya karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tubuh itu bersandar lemas pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan memasangkan kaus dan jaket itu pada kekasihnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak protes sama sekali, tidak saat suara rintihan Sungmin terasa begitu menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Selang 5 menit berjuang, Kyuhyun berhasil memasangkan jaket dan kaus itu ke tubuh kekasihnya. Dan jaket tebal itu... Sukses menyamarkan ukuran perut Sungmin. Meski hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"Sungmin-ah, dengar aku," bisik Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengatup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sayang ia merapikan helai-helai poni Sungmin yang berantakan, lalu mengusap keringat yang membanjir di wajah itu dengan telapak tangannya. Mata Sungmin terbuka namun pemuda itu memandang kosong ke sembarang arah. Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya. Nyaris tersedak dan menangis melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, namun Kyuhyun berhasil menahan buncahan emosi itu. Tuntutan untuk tetap bersikap tenang demi Sungmin, berhasil menguatkan hatinya.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu pada raut lelah Sungmin. Ia menghapus jejak airmata yang tersisa di wajah itu dengan jemarinya, lalu dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Tenang, sayang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku disini. Tenang, oke?"

Sungmin tersedak. Bulir airmatanya kembali meleleh, namun dengan cepat pula, Kyuhyun mendekap wajahnya erat ke dada. Sejenak, mereka tetap berada di posisi itu. Sungmin menangis, dan Kyuhyun membisikkan janji-janji manis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, berusaha fokus memperhatikan jalan. Membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang baru akan memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Namun sesekali, Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sisinya.

Sungmin bersandar lemas dan memangku tangan yang tergeletak lunglai. Kedua matanya terpejam dan wajahnya makin pias. Kalau saja tak terdengar suara napas yang berhembus lemah, Kyuhyun pasti sudah panik dan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin. Pemandangan Sungmin yang bersandar lemah seperti mayat yang bernapas itu benar-benar menakuti Kyuhyun sampai ke dasar hatinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya penyakit biasa yang tiba-tiba muncul. Cukup membayar dokter profesional dan Sungmin pasti akan segera sembuh. Kyuhyun tidak peduli berapa uang yang yang harus ia keluarkan. Tapi Sungmin pasti sembuh. Pasti.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Refleks berpaling sebentar ke arah Sungmin sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan. Barusaja Sungmin memanggilnya dengan suara lemah, dan kedua mata itu tetap terpejam. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut sekarang. Namun alih-alih ia menenangkan hatinya dan menjawab, "Ya, sayang?"

"K-kau yakin dengan hal ini? A-apa memang sebaiknya ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun mendengar nada keraguan disana. Ia jadi bingung apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya sekarang. Kalau tidak ke rumah sakit, mau kemana lagi?

"Tentu. Ada apa, chagi? Kau takut?"

Sungmin meringis. Menekan perutnya di sana-sini dan ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku merasa aneh, Kyu. Benda ini hidup, tidak seperti tumor..." bisiknya takut.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menjawabnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum hambar, lalu meremas tangan kekasihnya.

"Kita sampai sayang." Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di dekat pintu utama Rumah Sakit. Lalu ia keluar terlebih dulu, membuka pintu kiri mobil dari luar dan memapah Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Aaah." Sungmin meringis, berpegang pada lengan Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri sendiri. Sebelah tangannya meremas perut, barusan tendangan bertubi-tubi itu diterimanya lagi.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri, Min?" Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan khawatir. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang kekasih sekuat tenaga, seakan takut tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh kalau Kyuhyun tidak memeganginya dengan benar.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, membiarkan Kyuhyun merangkul tubuhnya dan memapahnya untuk berjalan.

Entah kenapa suasana Rumah Sakit pagi itu sepi sekali. Lorong yang panjang tampak begitu lenggang. Hanya beberapa penjenguk dan suster yang berlalu lalang. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, meski prasangka dan ketakutan mulai merambat dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun yakin suasana sepi dan asing yang terasa begitu kental ini karena Rumah Sakit yang ia pilih berada di sudut kota dan memang sepi pasien.

Meski lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun merasakan kejanggalan lain. Hanya ada satu suster yang berdiri di meja resepsionis. Tersenyum manis, pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memapah Sungmin dan melangkah mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suster itu bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya yang tampak begitu misterius. Kyuhyun baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu, saat mata suster itu membulat kaget melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah bergelayut lemah. Jaket tebal itu tidak total menyembunyikan ukuran perut Sungmin. Terlebih saat Sungmin memegangi bawah perutnya, menunjukkan lekuk dan buncit yang terbalut jaket.

"Oh! Istri tuan sedang mengandung, ne? Mari saya antar." tawarnya sembari tersenyum lagi, tidak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun dan langsung saja menyela dengan berjalan di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya berdiri disana, ia memandang heran pada meja resepsionis yang kini kosong ditinggalkan penjaganya, lalu tatapannya beralih pada punggung suster yang belum melangkah jauh itu. Rengkuhannya mengerat pada Sungmin yang tengah meringis di sisinya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berbalik saja, tapi Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat bergerak dari tempatnya saat suster itu tiba-tiba sudah kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Ayo, tuan." ajaknya dengan senyum lembut, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, tak punya pilihan lain kecuali melangkah pelan mengikuti suster itu. Direngkuhnya bahu Sungmin hati-hati, semakin khawatir saja saat Sungmin berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan. Suster itu masuk sendirian dan menutup pintu dari dalam, membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggu di luar dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun memandangi keadaan di sekelilingnya. Lorong rumah sakit ini begitu sepi, Kyuhyun sampai menelan ludah dan memutar pandangannya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini, Kyuhyun terus saja merasa gelisah. Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lagi, berusaha berpikir jernih. Situasi yang menimpa Sungmin tidak lalu harus membuatnya ikut-ikutan berpikir paranoid begini. Mana mungkin Rumah Sakit menjadi tempat yang berbahaya, kan? Kyuhyun merasa semakin menggila.

KLEK.

Pintu dibuka dari dalam. Suster itu tersenyum manis dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk masuk.

"Silahkan, dokter sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kali ini dengan melawan perasaan paranoidnya, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan yakin. Memapah Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersentak, mendongak kaget saat namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil. Seorang dokter yang duduk di belakang meja tiba-tiba saja berdiri untuk membantunya memapah Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlalu bingung saat Sungmin terlepas dari rengkuhannya, ia terlalu linglung sampai tidak mampu bertanya.

Kenapa dokter ini tahu namanya? Ia sama sekali belum menyebutkan namanya sejak masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Suster di meja resepsionis tadi bahkan tidak mencatat data diri Sungmin atau data dirinya. Sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi gelisah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Namun rasa itu segera teralihkan saat sang dokter bermaksud membaringkan Sungmin di atas meja bedah. Kyuhyun segera melangkah mendekat, mengambil posisi di samping Sungmin, meremas tangan kekasihnya dengan gestur protektif.

Dengan sorot curiga, Kyuhyun terus mengawasi dokter itu. Mengikuti tiap gerak tangan sang dokter yang kini membuka risleting jaket dan tanpa ragu menyikap kaus Sungmin di atas perut.

"Ah, dingin sekali kulit tubuh istri anda, tuan Cho." ujar sang dokter sembari mengusap perut Sungmin, matanya menyipit saat melirik wajah pucat pasiennya. "Bibirnya membiru. Saya takut, istri anda mengalami hipotermia. Apa yang terjadi pada Nyonya Cho sebelum ini?"

"H-hipotermia?" Kyuhyun berseru kaget. Refleks memandang Sungmin dengan wajah yang seolah bertanya _'Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-Min?'_

"A-aku tidur dengan suhu AC yang menyala tinggi semalaman." Sungmin tiba-tiba bersuara, serak dan lemah. Makin merasa bersalah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berseru kaget. Sepertinya ini memang salahnya. Mungkin penyakit ini muncul karena ia sengaja tidur telanjang dengan suhu AC yang menyala tinggi sepanjang malam. Mungkin. Meski rasanya jauh lebih tidak mungkin.

"Emh, saya mengerti." dokter itu mengangguk-angguk, lanjut memeriksa perut Sungmin lebih jauh. Ia mengusap perut buncit itu beberapa kali, lalu dengan gerik coba-coba, ia menekan di bagian bawah perut Sungmin.

"Aakh!" Sungmin berjengit kesakitan dan refleks menarik kemeja Kyuhyun. Airmatanya merembes. Sungmin merintih di dada Kyuhyun. "K-Kyuhh—"

"Sssh, tidak apa, Min. Aku disini..." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, memeluk kepala Sungmin dan mengecupi kening kekasihnya, ekspresinya semakin kecut mendengar gerung dan rintih kesakitan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, namun ia merasa dokter ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana dokter itu menekan-nekan bawah perut Sungmin tanpa perasaan— setidaknya itu menurut pandangannya, dan membuat kekasihnya berjengit lalu menangis kesakitan.

"D-dokter! Tidak bisakah lebih hati-hati?" seru Kyuhyun marah, emosi saat Sungmin tersentak kesakitan dan merintih terus-terusan.

"Maaf Tuan Cho," dokter itu hanya tersenyum misterius alih-alih terus menjalankan tugasnya. Tentu, ia senang melihat betapa _'Tuan Cho' _sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Kelak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti akan menjadi pasangan dan orangtua yang tepat untuk putra-putri mereka nanti. Orangtua yang menyayangi anaknya dan tidak memprioritaskan pekerjaan_. Tidak seperti dirinya... Dan istrinya dahulu._

"Kyu, sakit hiks." isak Sungmin sembari memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, airmatanya terus meleleh. Dokter itu terus menekan bagian bawah perutnya, entah apa yang diperiksa namun lama-kelamaan Sungmin kesal juga. Pemuda itu menggerung tak suka, sudah berniat untuk membentak sang dokter saat dokter itu beranjak, berhenti mengusik perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek saja? Maaf, tapi bisakah anda menyingkir sebentar, tuan Cho?" tanya sang dokter dengan sopan, bermaksud menggeser posisi Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. Seolah mendapatkan penolakan dari Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri disana dengan ekspresi enggan, dokter itu tersenyum mengerti. "Saya ingin menyalakan mesin USG dibelakang anda, tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menengok ke sisinya, dan benar saja. Disana memang ada layar USG dan scanner yang tergeletak di sisinya, tepat bersebelahan dengan ranjang pasien yang digunakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus, mau tidak mau ia melangkah mundur, memberi ruang bagi dokter itu untuk meraih mesin USG. Namun tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan Sungmin begitu saja, dengan gesit Kyuhyun mengisi ruang kosong di sisi kiri Sungmin. Bersebrangan dengan sang dokter yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan mesin USG, menariknya sedikit kesana dan sedikit ke sini, hingga layar 14inch itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"D-dok, ada apa dengan perutku?" bisik Sungmin takut. Nyeri di perutnya pelan-pelan menghilang. Namun bukan berarti kengerian itu lenyap dari hatinya. Meski sedari tadi ia diam tidak bertanya dan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, Sungmin bukan tidak menyadarinya. Sejak ia melangkah masuk ke Rumah Sakit ini... Semua orang bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah wanita yang tengah mengandung. Sungmin tahu kalau wajahnya memang cantik dan orang-orang yang sekilas melihat sering salah menyangka dirinya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi belum pernah ia dikira wanita lebih dari lima menit. Dadanya rata, lehernya besar meski tak berjakun. Bahunya juga tegap. Apakah orang salah mengira karena efek dari jaket besar ini?

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dokter itu, Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "D-dokter? Ada apa di dalam perutku?"

Dokter itu masih diam, sibuk menyiapkan alat scanner. Sesungguhnya ia mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin barusan, tapi dengan lihainya dokter itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"A-ah!" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat gel dingin dioleskan ke atas perut buncitnya.

"K-kenapa, Ming? Ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir, digenggamnya erat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak. Hanya dingin kok."

"Mari kita periksa kandungan anda, Nyonya Cho..." dokter misterius itu mulai menggerakkan alat scanner di atas perut Sungmin. Mendorongnya kesana dan kemari, berpura-pura tidak mendengar bisik percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"K-Kyu, aku takut, Kyu..." bisik Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Jujur ia juga takut, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin semakin gelisah. Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin yang basah oleh keringat, lalu dengan sayang diusapnya wajah dan kening Sungmin yang dingin. Tepat di telinga Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbisik, "Tidak apa, Min. Apapun yang ada di dalam perutmu, kita akan segera mengeluarkannya. Kau akan baik-baik saja, _arra_?"

Dokter itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Tidak ingin merusak suasana indah kedua pasangan itu, namun ia juga harus mengatakan hal ini...

"Coba kita lihat..." ujarnya menyela Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling berbisik. "Anda bisa melihatnya, Nyonya Cho?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini serius memandangi layar USG. Sungmin sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang dan menggenggam tangannya makin erat, sebelum kembali berpaling dan menyipitkan matanya, sedikit tidak fokus karena lemas. Namun Sungmin bisa melihat siluet hitam putih dari layar USG. Benda itu bergerak sedikit, terlihat jelas seperti tengah melengkung.

Entah kenapa gambar itu terasa familiar. Bentuknya seperti—

"Bayi anda baik-baik saja."

Sungmin mendelik. Kyuhyun tercekat.

"B-bayi?" Kyuhyun tergagap, menatap wajah sang dokter seolah dokter itu baru saja terkena gangguan jiwa. Lalu Kyuhyun menunduk, bertukar pandang dengan Sungmin yang tak kalah _shock_nya. "T-tapi... Tapi kekasih saya—"

"Ya, saya mengerti." Lagi, dokter itu menyela Kyuhyun, "Musim panas seperti ini memang tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang ibu hamil. Apalagi di trimester terakhir seperti nyonya Cho ini. Tidak nyaman, gerah, lelah, pegal, sakit punggung..." ujarnya sembari menunjuk perut buncit Sungmin. "Tapi tetap harus hati-hati, ne? Lain kali jangan memasang suhu AC terlalu tinggi. Itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan janin anda."

Dokter itu terus menjelaskan panjang lebar, sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menyela.

"Tolong jaga istri anda, Tuan Cho. Kalau perlu ambil cuti sampai Nyonya Cho melahirkan." ujarnya lagi sembari mengerling pada Kyuhyun yang masih melongo _shock_. "Ah, ya! Tunggu disini, saya punya vitamin khusus yang sangat bagus untuk Nyonya Cho."

Lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban, dokter itu menghilang melalui pintu di sebelah lemari yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertukar pandangan lagi. Keduanya mendelik satu sama lain.

"Kalau ini lelucon, lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu Kyuhyun." Kali ini Sungmin yang menuduh kekasihnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya yang jenius ini nyaris bisa melakukan apapun, menciptakan ini dan itu. Bukan mustahil Kyuhyun membuat sesuatu lalu merekatkannya ke tubuh Sungmin dan menciptakan efek aneh yang membuat Sungmin merasakan hal-hal ganjil, seperti tendangan dan geliat dari dalam perut misalnya... Fck! Kyuhyun bahkan sedang mengembangkan mesin yang bisa membuat laki-laki merasakan nyerinya PMS!

Sungmin tersedak. Bibirnya gemetar, tangisnya siap pecah kapan saja. Tega sekali kalau Kyuhyun berani mengerjainya sampai sejauh ini.

"Hentikan ini, Kyuhyun. Ini tidak lucu." lirih Sungmin dengan suara gemetar. Sial, bahkan Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng dan aktingnya begitu meyakinkan. Sungmin jadi ketakutan sendiri. Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan ini bukan**—**

"Kau pikir aku sekejam itu, Ming? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu untuk selera humorku!" elak Kyuhyun masih dengan suara berbisik. Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya, mencari sesuatu. Sembari gelisah mengawasi pintu tempat dokter itu menghilang, Kyuhyun menyambar kotak tisu yang tergeletak di sisi mesin USG.

"I-ini bukan lelucon?" Sungmin mencicit tidak percaya. Airmatanya mengalir lagi. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Sungmin kembali menangis terisak-isak. "K-Kyuhyun, bagaimana ini? A-aku kan laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sssh! Min, jangan menangis!" Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir Sungmin dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Ia masih gugup dan sesekali mengawasi pintu yang tertutup itu. Dengan buru-buru, Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk bangun. Dibersihkannya gel lengket dari perut Sungmin dengan tisu.

"Cepat bangun, Ming. Kita pergi dari sini." bisik Kyuhyun lagi sembari memapah Sungmin turun dari atas ranjang pasien.

Sungmin berdiri kesulitan, ia mengerat lengan Kyuhyun sebagai tempatnya bertumpu. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung bercampur takut, "M-mau kemana? P-perutku?"

"Kemanapun, asal tidak disini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pria itu memandangi botol vitamin yang ada di tangannya, lalu bersiul senang. Ditariknya kenop pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan pribadinya ke ruang pemeriksaan. Ia begitu antusias menangani sepasang kekasih yang baru saja dikaruniai seorang bayi. Dengan senang hati ia akan membantu mereka. Namun begitu sang dokter melangkah keluar dari pintu. Kesunyian menyambutnya. Dua orang yang tadi saling berbisik di ranjang pasien sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Loh? Kemana mereka," tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Keningnya mengerut, dengan bingung ia memutar pandangan. Namun memang tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya dan seorang lagi yang tengah terpekur tak sadarkan diri di bawah meja dokter.

Pria itu menarik kursinya, memberi akses lebih luas baginya untuk melirik eksistensi seorang manusia tambun yang pingsan di bawah meja.

"Dokter Hong, kau melihat mereka?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung, dan tentu saja, pria itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Bertanya pada orang yang pingsan, jawaban seperti apa yang mungkin ia dapatkan?

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah sadar. Padahal masih ada yang ingin kusampaikan..." ujarnya sembari berdecak kecewa. Pria itu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi, lalu mendengus lelah. Meski dengusannya barusan sama sekali tidak menghasilkan karbon dioksida. Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan oksigen lagi untuk bernapas. Mengingat ini... Pria tadi tersenyum sedih. Diraihnya tag nama yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Tulisan _'Dr. Jung Yunho' _terukir di dalamnya.

Sekali lagi, pria itu tersenyum sedih. Lalu sesaat kemudian, senyum sendunya berubah menjadi kikik tawa. Ia melirik lagi ke bawah meja. "Jangan marah begitu, Dokter Hong. Hanya kuganti sebentar, nanti kupasangkan lagi tag namamu." ujarnya sembari tergelak. Geli sekaligus sedih memandangi tag nama dokter yang ada di tangannya.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Apa lagi yang kau tertawakan, Dokter Jung?"

Yunho mendongak. Dan tersenyum menemukan sosok wanita itu berdiri di pintu. "Nakal sekali Boojae ini, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Dokter Jung... Cepat kemari!"

Suster cantik yang dipanggil _'Boojae' _itu terkekeh senang, lalu ia melangkah mendekat dan langsung saja bergelayut manja pada Yunho. "Baik, kalau kupanggil Yun~ Apa imbalan untukku?"

"Hadiahnya..." Yunho memutar matanya, berpura-pura berpikir sembari menarik tubuh istrinya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "...Aku memberikan kehidupan baru untuk anak kita. Kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang dulu tidak bisa kita berikan padanya, Boo."

"Kau yakin mereka orang yang tepat?" suster itu bertanya lagi, matanya memancarkan keraguan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk yakin. "Sedikit lebihnya mereka nyaris sama seperti kita dulu. Dan bayi itu... Bisa menjadi penyatu bagi mereka."

Suster cantik itu mengangguk-angguk, meski awalnya ada sedikit keraguan, tapi ia percaya sepenuhnya pada keputusan Yunho.

"Sekarang cium aku. Puji dulu kehebatan suamimu ini, suster Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dengan paksa, lalu memagutnya beringasan. Namun Jaejoong tidak memprotesnya, suster cantik itu justru terkekeh senang dan balas memagut bibir suaminya.

Lama mereka berciuman, memakan wajah satu sama lain. Mungkin sejam akan berlalu hanya dengan mereka yang saling bercumbu... Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak segera melepaskan diri dan mencubit bibir suaminya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sayang. Setelah anak kita terlahir kembali, kita sudah tidak boleh menampakkan diri lagi di dunia ini." ujar Jaejoong setengah mengingatkan.

Yunho mendengus, direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "Tunggulah sebentar, Boo... Aku rindu masa-masa ini."

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

**Uuuh, ternyata ga bisa dijadiin twoshoot. Terlalu panjang T_T Maap yak ceman-ceman, sekarang saya minta ripiuuuuuu -pasang muka unyu- XD**


End file.
